Trouble Sleeping
by AnnEstel
Summary: As the title says; Sebastian is having problems sleeping. Set about a week or so after Myra's disappearance.


This is the first thing I'd ever written dealing with the Evil Within... So I'm hoping it turned out well. Also, in the Evil Within Artbook it states that Joseph has a family so I had decided to use that for this.

* * *

"Just... go home. Get some rest." Sebastian had been too tired to argue and had finally relented. The apartments weren't far from his work, but even so, he'd so much rather just crash in his office. Pulling into the parking space in front of his apartment, he put his car in park, and, just as he was shutting of the engine, he caught sight of the time before the lights shut off. 1:26. Nineteen hours. He had been working for nineteen hours.

By the street light he found the key to his apartment before his headed for the door. He flipped on the light before he shut the door and locked it. After dropping his belongings onto the table he shrugged off his coat, which he than hung up. His apartment had very simple furnishings. Just the essentials. There were a few photos hung up in the living room. That was all there was for decoration. Looking over, Sebastian stared into the mostly dark room at the pictures. His corner of his mouth twitched. He needed sleep. He knew he did, but if he tried now he would just be kept awake by his thoughts. Be haunted by them.

So instead of heading to the bedroom, Sebastian stepped into the kitchen. He collected a glass from the cupboard, than opened the fridge and removed the bottle of whiskey from the door. Pouring himself a glass he sat himself down at the table. He could hear the ticking of the clock on the wall in front of him as he took a drink. At one point he had considered asking Joseph to let him crash at his place. But he had dismissed that thought almost immediately. There was no need to intrude on his happy family. Even if Joseph would have agreed... He took another drink from his glass.

Sebastian rested his head in his free hand as he stared down at the table. He'd lost his happy family. He and Myra had bought the furnishings in this apartment with the insurance money from the fire that had taken everything from them. From him. Because of that fire he had lost everything. His house. His daughter. Everything. He took another drink.

Now Myra was gone. His life was ruined. Destroyed. He had nothing left except his job. His head hurt; and he was exhausted. He'd been overworking himself. He knew he was but didn't care. The hefty workload was a great distraction during his waking hours. But at night time. He couldn't sleep. So instead of sleep he worked late into the night. And if he couldn't do that, he'd drown himself in alcohol. A liquor induced sleep was better than the dreams when he was sober. So he finished off his drink.

He lifted his head and ran his hand through his hair. 2:01. That's what the clock read. He glanced at the bottle he left on the counter. Just stared at it as the clock insistently ticked the seconds by. Couldn't it just... stop ticking? Just stop. Time should stop. Getting to his feet, he stepped over to the counter and filled his glass halfway. He leaned against the counter, and, while still holding onto the bottle, he took a drink from the glass.

Tomorrow was Sunday. Today was Sunday. So what if he slept till noon? Sleep... He should go to sleep. Sebastian blinked than squinted to the clock. 2:11. Had he just stood by the counter for ten minutes..? It took him another minute to decide to finish the glass before he put the bottle back in the fridge. He leaned his head against the door after he closed it. Finally, he made his way to his bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed and made very little effort to kick off his shoes. Did he forget to turn off the light? Did it matter..? He was exhausted. And emotionally drained. So, no, it didn't really matter. He just... wanted sleep.

But instead of sleep, Sebastian found himself staring at what was Myra's side of the bed. His throat felt dry and it hurt to swallow. Turning away had him flinching at the glare of the bedside clock. 2:20. He rolled onto his back. Lifting his arm, he covered his eyes with his forearm. He could feel it in his chest. And his throat as he took a ragged breath. Taking another breath, he tried to calm himself. But then he choked back a sob. After another sob escaped, followed by a couple stray tears, he curled up onto his side and broke down. All of his pent-up pain finally had an escape. He held onto what was once his wifes' pillow and cried until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

There may or may not be more but for now this will be labeled as complete.


End file.
